Sweet memories
by molly.sabrina
Summary: The love that never dies no matter what happenes :) enjoy inuxkag


**HEY THIS IS A SHORT STORY ABOUT INUYASHA AND KAGOME HOPE YOU LIKE IT.. SOME OF THE SONGS IN HERE ARE NOT MINE AND I DO NOT OWN THEM IM JUST BORROWING THEM.. FOR THE STORY LETTING KAGOME THINK SHE WROTE THEM.. lol so just so you guys know**

** Kagome is a young women with her whole life ahead of her. She lives in a beautiful mansion, she doesn't think its necessary but her fiance disagrees. Her fiance Inuyasha is a very important business man, while Kagome is a famous signer. She writes all her music and adds all the instruments... Her band mates learn the music from her rough draft, she plays all the instruments in her home studio.. ranging from the drums all the way to the organ and everything in between.. she plays the string instruments, wind, wood, any kind of instrument you could think of she plays.. shes really good and her fiance loves to listen to her even know she gets mad when he does.**

** Kagome was in her studio writing the music for her new song.. ALIVE ...Inuyasha could hear her playing and he silently climbed the stairs stopping at the door. He heard kagome playing the drums, then it stopped, inuyasha thought she discovered him and he was about to run when he heard soft music... and then it picked up and the formation of a song started out and he could hear the first words of the song that was recorded because it sounded like her "co" singer and her best friend.. Sango.. and he knew she was alone because she never let any one in there when she was writing a song.**

**He smiled when she started to sing**

**" ALL ALONE, JUST THE BEAT INSIDE MY SOUL**

**TAKE ME HOME, WHERE MY DREAMS ARE MADE OF GOLD**

**IN THE ZONE WHERE THE BEAT IS UN-CONTROLLED**

**I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE**

**COME ON MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE**

**ALIVE"**

**he loved the sound of her voice.. it was also so soft now matter how mad she was... he could hear sangos pre-recorded voice signing the next verse... **

**" MEET ME UNDER SHINING LIGHTS**

**I'VE BEEN WAITING RIGHT HERE ALL MY LIFE**

**FEELINGS YOU CAN'T DENY THAT YOUR LIVING, OPEN UP YOUR EYES**

**AND I JUST WANNA SINK INTO YOUR CRAZY LAUGHTER**

**COME ON MAKE ME FEEL UNTIL THE PLAIN DONT MATTER**

**EVERY SEDOND HERE MAKES MY HEART BEAT FAST**

**FINALLY I THINK I FOUND WHAT IM CHASING AFTER"**

**He zoned out listening to her sing.. The song was almost over and she joined sangos recorded voice.. man did he think they sounded good together**

**" ALL ALONE, JUST THE BEAT INSIDE MY SOUL**

**TAKE ME HOME, WHERE MY DREAMS ARE MADE OF GOLD**

**IN THE ZONE WHERE THE BEAT IS UN-CONTROLLED**

**I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE**

**COME ON, MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE**

**FEEL ALIVE, FEEL ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE **

**I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE**

**ALIVE**

**COME ON MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE" **

**The music ended and inuyasha was speechless.. he wasn't paying attention until he heard kagome yelled his name. he gulped and slowly poked his head in " yes?"**

**Kagome smiled " i know u where listening inuyasha"**

**" huh.. what are you talking about no i wasn't" Inuyasha smiled nervously**

**kagome giggled " relax i was actually hoping you where listening.. what did u think?"**

**" wow.. it was amazing ko... because your amazing"**

**Kagome smiled and hugged her fiance " you so sweet... do u think the band will like it"**

**inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome and looked down into her brown eyes " kagome of coarse they will.. Sango wrote it with you.. the stupid wolf loves anything you write.. rin is rin.. and your guitarist, sabrina.. as long as she can play shes happy."**

**Kagome smiled " how did i end up with an amazing band and the best fiance in the world" kagome leaned in and kissed his cheek**

**" i guess you where just stupid enough to fall in love with us"**

**" well then best mistake ever" Inuyasha smiled and leaned in and captured kagomes lips with his in a heated passion of love, devotion, and passion.**

** Kagome and Inuyasha where married 5 months later and kagome almost had a heart attack.. For their wedding band Inuyasha some how got Kagome's favorite singer... Maroon 5.. to sing at their wedding.. Sango and Kagome were freaking out... They got the chance to sing on stage with maroon 5... they sung love me again by john newman.. if you ask inuyasha and miroku they would say that sango and kagome where the best their but they girls would say it was maroon 5..**

**Their honeymoon was amazing of coarse.. they went to rome and all kagome did was send pictures of the beautiful place to her band mates.. she did it just to be mean although they all knew she was playing around. They also got a video from inuyasha.. apparently she is big in rome and was asked for a little concert of coarse she agreed...**

**_VIDEO_**

** (kagome singing)**

**" HEY BROTHER, THERE'S AN ENDLESS ROAD TO REDISCOVER**

**HEY SISTER, KNOW THE WATERS SWEET BUT BLOOD IS THICKER**

**OHH, IF THEY SKY COMES FALLING DOWN**

** FOR YOU THERES NOTHING IN THIS WORLD I WOULDN'T DO**

**HEY BROTHER, DO YOU STILL BELIEVE IN ONE ANOTHER**

**HEY SISTER DO YOU STILL BELIEVE IN LOVE I WONDER" **

**They sent them several pictures of kagome being over powered by the many people wanting auto crafts and pictures.. to say the band was pretty upset they couldn't go they would have loved all that attention.**

**When inuyasha and kagome returned 2 weeks later they where invited to another wedding.. but this time kagome was the maid of honor and inuyasha the best man... Miroku finally asked sango to marry him and to his surprise he didn't get slapped like he thought he would.. but she did say yes.**

**For the band they where still writing songs and going to concert's and having the time of their lives.**

**_4 years later_**

**Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kouga, and Sabrina where performing.. They where ending there tour in there home town where they grew up they where 4 hours away from home.. It was the biggest concert since it was the last one of the tour.. Inuyasha and Miroku where back stage enjoying the song.. Miroku was dancing like a crazy person mainly because he couldn't dance and Inuyasha was laughing so hard at the sight of miroku try to dance...**

**Inuyasha heard the music start playing to a very familiar song.. the first song they ever wrote**

**" WHEN I MEANT YOU IN THE SUMMER, SUMMER,**

**TO MY HEART BEAT SOUND**

**WE FELL IN LOVE**

**AS THE LEAVES TURNED BROWN**

**AND WE COULD BE TOGETHER BABY **

**AS LONG AS SKYS ARE BLUE**

**YOU ACT SO INNOCENT NOW**

**BUT YOU LIED SO SOON**

**WHEN I MEANT YOU IN THE SUMMER" **

** kagome and sango sang together and started their dance routine that they had been rehearsing for 3 months.. once the music picked up**

**Inuyasha watched happily as his wife looked so happy back on stage performing and bring joy to all her fans. The band looked happy as well they missed being able to play and make music together. Inuyasha had to admit that as much as he liked having kagome home when he got home everyday didn't seem to suit her.. she was this happy out going person who loved to perform and being trapped in the house all day with a toddler didn't help. Although Rosemarie keep kagome on her toes she missed her studio and the band.**

**When the song ended everyone said their goodbyes and promised for another concert soon.. with sadness they all left the stage .**

**" sango my love you where amazing out there you sang our heart out" miroku kissed his wifes cheek and handed her their 2 year old son Kizu**

**Inuyasha smiled as Kagome was the last one off stage " hey baby" kagome smiled **

**" thanks i know im your little baby"**

**"hows my baby girl" kagome smiled wider as she took rosemarie from inuyuasha " yes inu you are also my little baby.. god it feels like im raising two kids in stead of one"**

**" u know kagome i know just how you feel.. miroku and kizu can be so hard to handle sometimes" sango rolled her eyes playfully at her husband**

**" why my dear thank you i take pride in what i do"**

**" save it for someone who cares miroku"**

**" yes ma'ma" miroku looked to the ground not wanting to be slapped.. again.**

**inuyasha snickered " how did it feel to perform again"**

**" wonderful but you know.. im gonna miss it... that was our last concert for a while... we need new material"**

**" yes we do shall we say band meeting in a month at your house kagome" **

**" of course" kagome smiled and walked onto the bus.. as they all settled down for the 4 hour bus ride.. a song come on the radio and once the music started kagome was up slowly dancing until the words started and she sang alone.**

**" where a thousand miles from comfort **

**we have traveled land and sea **

**but as long as you are with me theirs no place i'd rather be"**

**Sango stood as well and sang the next verse**

**" i would wait forever, exulted in the scene**

**as long as i am with you **

**my heart continues to beat"**

**The music picked up and they sang together while there band mates where playing their air instruments**

**" with every step you take kyoto to the base**

**strolling so casually,**

**we're different and the same, gave you another name**

**switched up the batteries,**

**if you gave me a chance i would take it**

**its a shot in the dark but i'll make it**

**know with all of your heart **

**you can't shame me, when i am with you**

**there's no place i'd rather be" **

**They sang until the song ended and sat down laughing at kouga's air drum solo.**

**" well guys it was amazing being on the road with you guys again.. i missed it so much.. and there is nothing in the world i would trade to have this life again.. although i love being a house wife and i love my husband and daughter.. i will always remain here.. you guys are my family and i wouldn't give that up for the world.. so a toast... to sweet memories and to the memories we have from the past to now and to the new memories we will make" Kagome smiled and held up her class and everyone joined in " to family.. blood and soul" Everyone made the toast and the bus was filled with laughter once again.**

**Kagome looked around at her family.. ' these people that where once complete strangers to me.. are know my family" she looked to her husband who was laughing at miroku with a sleeping rosemarie in his arms.. then she looked to sango who was as red as a tamato and she smiled at her best friends reaction... Then to kouga who had the stupidest look on his face and she couldn't help but chuckle and think ' this is my family.. we may be weird, crazy, and stupid sometimes.. but we are family none the less... and family will always stick together..**

**Ayume kouga's girlfriend's cheerful voice brought kagome back to the real world " ok guys get together family picture"**

**everyone gathered on the large couch and smiled as she took the picture " ok now lets take a couple fun ones"**

**Kagome and sango smiled as they made weird faces alone with miroku and kouga inuyasha was to busy laughing at his 'family's' weird behavior**

**" thats one for the books" ayume smiled, kagome got up and looked at the picture and she smiled looking back at her amazing family on the couch " it sure is ayume.. it sure is"**

**THE END! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I WORKED HARD ON IT :)**


End file.
